


Comment Adam a adopté un canard ( pendant une journée )

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: C'est mauvais, Diana Gordon ( mentionnée ), M/M, Romance, comédie, desole
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Une plaisanterie devenue réalité, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.J'ai écrit cette fic dans une très mauvaise période de ma vie et je pense que vous pouvez le ressentir. Le résultat est très différent de ma première idée.J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Amanda Young, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 1





	Comment Adam a adopté un canard ( pendant une journée )

**Author's Note:**

> Une plaisanterie devenue réalité, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.  
> J'ai écrit cette fic dans une très mauvaise période de ma vie et je pense que vous pouvez le ressentir. Le résultat est très différent de ma première idée.
> 
> J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

Pendant que la lune se levait, Adam était affalé sur le canapé abîmé qui trônait dans son modeste salon. Lawrence avait emménagé depuis quelques mois dans son appartement et les recherches pour trouver un nouveau lieu de vie battait son plein.  
Du moins du coté du médecin qui avait toujours été habitué à un certain confort. Adam, quand à lui, n'était pas particulièrement pressé. Même si il était heureux d'avoir la possibilité d'obtenir une meilleur vie.  
Le placard avait été condamné et la présence de Lawrence l'aidait beaucoup. Le jeune homme c'était finalement réhabitué à ce trou à rat.  
De nombreux papiers, pour la plupart remplis par le méthodique docteur et n'attendant qu'une signature finale du chaotique photographe, étaient éparpillés partout sur la petite table basse qui faisait front à Adam. Il n'était que 20H et la journée du docteur avait été allongé, laissant à Adam encore deux à trois heures devant lui.  
Il avait promis à la personne qui était maintenant son copain depuis presque un an ( même si Adam avait toujours du mal à y croire ) de remplir les papiers. Mais il n'avait jamais dit quand il le ferait.  
En attendant, Adam décida de regarder la télé.  
Il zappait de chaîne en chaîne, perdu dans ses pensées quand soudainement apparut un documentaire animalier.  
Le jeune homme avait toujours aimé ça mais ne l'avait jamais dit à personne à part Lawrence.  
Adam aimait garder ses petites secrets et son compagnon était le seul à avoir le droit de connaitre ces petites choses là. Des plus insignifiante, au plus importante.  
Le documentaire montrait des canards entrain de chercher à manger.  
Adam n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ces animaux. Il les trouvait juste mignons et un peu stupides. Pourtant, il ne changea pas de chaîne.  
Le temps passa jusqu'à la fin du documentaire.  
À sa grande surprise, il avait totalement été absorbé et la notion du temps lui avait totalement échappé. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte s'ouvrir que son cœur s’affola.  
Lawrence entra et découvrit un Adam le regardant comme un chien qui aurait fait une bêtise. Il comprit tout de suite et soupira sans rien dire.  
"Ça attendra demain. Mais pas plus tard !"  
Adam se détendit mais ce senti tout de même un peu coupable. L’appartement n'était pas idéal pour une personne avec un handicap. Le jeune homme regarda en silence son compagnon se diriger dans leurs chambres après lui avoir dit bonne nuit.  
Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, Adam se rencontra sur les papiers.  
Quand il eut enfin fini, la nuit était déjà bien installée et décida d'aller se coucher, pensant toujours au documentaire qu'il avait vus.  
Adam entre dans la chambre, se changea et s'installa dans leur lit.  
Malgré les apparences, Lawrence ne dormait pas et il le savait.  
Adam s'approcha de lui et chuchota :  
"Psst... J'ai fini les papiers.  
\- Huumm... Merci, Adam.  
\- Je les apporterais demain à l'agence pour toi.  
\- C'est gentil, Adam. Bonne nuit, Adam."  
Adam ce tu pendant un instant puis brisa le silence à nouveau.  
"Tu savais qu'il a existé une espèce de canard avec des dents ?  
\- QUOI ?!"  
Lawrence se retourna pour faire face à Adam et le regarda avec surprise.  
"C'était des Mergus australasis.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Adam pourquoi ?"  
Le silence revint brièvement puis Adam parla de nouveau.  
"Tu savais qu'il existe environ 48 espèces de canard ?"  
Lawrence le regardait en silence les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
Le plus jeune savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas en colère. Il avait appris toutes ses expressions par cœur. Il en avait toute une liste mentale.  
À cet instant il avait à faire au regard confus et interrogateur pas au désapprobateur et énervé. La différence était minime pour beaucoup mais très visible pour lui.  
Il décida alors de vite répondre, la fatigue faisant basculer plus rapidement Lawrence de l'un à l'autre.  
"J'ai regardé un documentaire.  
\- Au lieu de faire les papiers  
\- Oui..."  
Lawrence soupira mais resta calme. Les papiers avaient fini par être remplis c'était le plus important.  
Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son compagnon et, à la surprise de celui-ci, il questionna doucement :  
"C'était bien ?  
\- Ouais ! Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Il y avait un couple de canards que j'ai appelés Sir Lawnard et Cadam.  
\- Hum..."  
Lawrence regarda Adam, perplexe, mais n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit car Adam repris aussitôt.  
"Sauf qu'il y a eu un accident et Sir Lawnard c'est fait manger par un chat.  
\- Oh...  
\- Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas ! La version à plume de toi n'est pas mort en vain au moins.  
Cadam c'est fait écraser. C'était tragique."  
Les deux amoureux parlèrent quelque temps avant de dormir. Mais dans la tête d'Adam s’échafaudait déjà un plan.

"Un canard !  
\- Quoi ?!" Amanda sursauta et regarda avec surprise Adam. Celui-ci s'était précipité dans le petit starbucks où la jeune femme avait trouvé un job et n'avait pas donné plus d'explication.  
"Larry et moi allons adopter un canard !"  
Amanda le dévisagea longuement avant de poser une question à laquelle elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
"Il est au courant ?  
\- Je suis sur qu'il l'adora !  
\- Donc c'est non."  
Adam ne répondit pas et à la place, étala quelques papiers sur la table la plus proche.  
"J't'en prie assis toi !"  
Son amie soupira mais exécuta tout de même la demande. En face d'elle, le jeune photographe déplia un plan griffonné à la main. Un carré noir surmonté des lettres "Ag" était relié par de nombreux traits verts à une masse difforme bleue rempli de ronds jaunes et dans lequel était inscrit "Lac".  
"Donc, commença Adam, là c'est l’agence et le lac. Comme tu le sais les deux sont très proches et le lac est rempli de canard.  
\- Attend, attend, attend ! L'interrompit Amanda. Je croyais que tu voulais adopter un canard ! Pas en voler un !  
\- C'est pas du vol, ils sont sauvages.  
\- Pardon. Kidnapper un canard.  
\- Le maître ne choisit pas son canard, Amanda ! Le canard choisit son maître !"  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retenu un rire.  
"Bon, c'est quoi ton plan ?  
\- C'est simple ! Pendant que je suis à l’agence, toi tu surveilles le lac. Dès que le coin est tranquille tu m'appelle. Je m'occupe du reste."  
Amanda réfléchis et fini par accepter sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les deux ami.e.s avaient donc mis le plan d'Adam à exécution.  
Celui-ci avait fini les tâches demandées par Lawrence et attendais à l'entrée du bâtiment, l'appel d'Amanda.  
Quand celui-ci vint enfin, l'après midi étaient déjà bien commencé, ne leurs laissant que quelques heures.  
Quand Adam arriva au lac, il trouva Amanda et quelques canards.  
La première s'approcha de lui et demanda :  
"Et maintenant génie ?"  
Le concerné ne lui répondit pas et s'approcha des volatiles en silence.  
Amanda le regarda perplexe pendant qu'il les examinaient.  
"Maintenant, dit Adam avec un mélange étrange de vivacité et de calme, il faut les mètres en confiance !"  
Sa complice inspecta à son tour les canards, tous semblables à ses yeux.  
Adam sortit un sandwich à moitié mangé d'une de ses poches, fini d'arracher l'emballage déjà en piteux état et lança quelques miettes aux canards qui le regardaient maintenant avec curiosité.  
Le plus courageux s'approcha des deux humains tandis que les autres se disputaient les miettes plus lointaines.  
Adam se tourna légèrement vers Amanda et chuchota ;  
"Observe et apprend."  
Puis il se pencha vers le canard.  
"Salut mon pote !"  
Il tendit sa main que le volatile regarda avant de pousser un grand crie qui fit tomber Adam en arrière dans un sursaut.  
Alors, le canard vola et se posa sur ses genoux.  
"Ça va ?" Demanda Amanda.  
L'intéressé se retourna à nouveau vers elle, un sourire tracé sur le visage et dit :  
"T'as vu, il m'aime déjà !"  
Elle le regarda sceptiquement mais ne répondit rien.  
"On a trouvé notre canard, Amanda !  
\- Super, et maintenant ?"  
Le silence se fit entre les deux avant qu'Adam ne réponde précipitamment.  
"Va vite chercher ta voiture, on rentre à la maison !"

Le trajet du retour avait été rythmé par les cancatements du canard et les protestations d'Amanda.  
Le canard, surnommé Adam Jr, avait été amené par miracle dans l'appartement et trônait à présent sur le frigo comme un roi, sous les regars d'Adam et Amanda.  
"Et donc tu comptes le laisser ici ?" Demanda cette dernière.  
Adam la regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes et haussa les épaules.  
La sonnerie du téléphone d'Adam résonna soudainement dans la pièce, surprenant ls trois individus.  
Le canard poussa un petit cri et partis se réfugier sous la petite table miteuse du salon.  
Amanda le regarda avec surprise tandis que le propriétaire du téléphone l'ignora, préférant connaitre la cause de la sonnerie.  
Celle-ci était un message de Lawrence, prévenant qu'il avait débauché plus tôt et arrivait donc à la maison.  
"Merde..."

Après avoir envoyé le message à Adam, Lawrence se dirigea doucement vers sa voiture. Les jours précédents avaient été rudes pour le pauvre médecin et il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité.  
Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu, loin de connaitre les idées cachées d'Adam.

Adam était à terre essayant de calmer le canard pendant qu'Amanda avançait doucement derrière lui. Après avoir reçu le signal mis en place par celui qui l'avait entrainé dans cette histoire, elle sauta.  
Sa tête frôla de justesse la table et ses mains empoignèrent avec puissance l'animal.  
Les deux ami.e.s se relevèrent en vitesse.  
Le canard se débattait en vain contre l'emprise d'Amanda qui était bien plus puissante qu'elle ne semblait l'être.  
Adam regarda fièrement le petit être plumé et s'exclama :  
"Plus qu'à lui trouver une place avant le déménagement... Une idée ?"  
En guis de réponse, Amanda tourna la tête en direction de la salle de bain.  
Il suivit son regard et protesta.  
"Et comment je vais faire pour me laver ?  
\- Je doute que cette question te pose problème." Répondit Amanda en fronçant le nez malicieusement.  
Adam renifla son t-shirt et regarda dans le vide quelques secondes avant de reprendre :  
"Et Lawrence ?  
\- Hum... Il doit bien y avoir des douches à l’hôpital. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais le choix."

Une bassine remplie d'eau trônait à présent dans la douche étroite. Le canard y pataugeait calmement sous le regard fier d'Adam.  
"Et donc, commença Amanda, comment tu compte expliquer ça à Lawrence ?  
\- T'inquiète ! Je trouverais quelque chose avant..."  
Le bruit de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit.  
"Qu'il ne rentre ?" Se moqua Amanda.

À peine passé le pas de la porte, Adam déboula subitement devant Lawrence, suivit plus lentement d'Amanda.  
"Salut Larry !" S'exclama le jeune homme.  
Son petit copain le regarda avec méfiance pendant que celui-ci s'approchait.  
Il l'embrassa rapidement et ouvrit la porte.  
"Et si on sortait un peu ?! Aller, let's go !"  
Alors que Lawrence tourna la tête, son regard se posa sur le canapé lorsqu'il y remarqua une plume.  
Ignorant les protestations d'Adam, il se dirigea vers elle avant de la saisir et de questionner :  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
Amanda regarda silencieusement Adam pendant que celui-ci cherchait de l'aide venant d'elle.  
Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, il déclara alors :  
"Une plume Larry, tu devrais le savoir normalement !"  
Lawrence le fixait d'un regard désapprobateur.  
"Une plume de...pigeon !" Reprit Adam.  
Le regard de son compagnon se fit plus sombre et il déclara :  
"C'est une plume de canard Adam.  
\- Canard ? Pff... Pourquoi il y aurait une plume de canard dans l'app..."  
Adam fut interrompit par un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain, alertant Lawrence qui se dirigea alors dans sa direction.  
De l'eau coulait sous la porte, allumant une flamme colérique dans ses yeux.  
Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, le canard partis de nouveau sous la table.  
"Adam !  
\- Cris pas! Tu vas faire peur à Adam Jr !  
\- Il m'a obligé..." Ajouta Amanda.  
Lawrence soupira.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- T'est jaloux parce que je ne l'ai pas appelé Lawrence Jr."  
Le plus vieux des deux hommes se tourna alors vers Amanda.  
"Tu pourrais nous laisser seuls ?"  
Elle hocha la tête, lança un petit regard vide d'émotion à Adam et sortit.  
Quand la porte fut fermée, Lawrence exprima enfin sa colère.  
"QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS BORDEL ?!"  
Adam eut un mouvement de recul et le sourire sur son visage disparu.  
"On n'a pas la place pour un animal ici !  
\- Dans notre nouvelle maison...  
\- À ce rythme-là on n'aura jamais de nouvelle maison ! Cet endroit est un taudis Adam !  
\- BAH PERSONNE T'AS DEMANDER DE VIVRE ICI !"  
Ce fut au tour de Lawrence d'avoir un mouvement de recul et Adam regretta tout de suite ses paroles.  
Le médecin soupira de nouveau et alla chercher une serpillière.  
"On devrait nettoyer."

Lawrence évitait le regard d'Adam pendant que les deux hommes rattrapaient les dégâts.  
Le jeune photographe s’arrêta et examina son petit copain.  
Il avait l'air vieux et épuisé.  
Adam se sentit alors terriblement coupable.  
"Désolé... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes..."  
Lawrence stoppa sa tache et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
"Pourquoi tu fais tout pour retarder le déménagement ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Les papiers, le canard... Depuis quand tu veux un canard d’ailleurs ?  
\- Hum... Hier soir ?"  
Le plus âgé lui lança un nouveau regard désapprobateur avant que Adam ne reprenne.  
"Écoute... J'adorerais quitter cet endroit mais je n'ai juste pas l'impression de mériter une meilleure vie..."  
Lawrence se détendit et l'enlaça.  
"Tu le mérites ! Désolé d'avoir crié...  
\- Désolé d'avoir adopté Adam Jr... Mais on pourra quand même le garder ?  
\- Adam...  
\- S'il te plaît !!! Et en plus ça pourrait faire plaisir à Diana !"  
Lawrence réfléchis et déclara.  
"On prend un canard domestique, seulement si tu ramènes celui là où tu l'as trouvé avant la nuit.  
\- Ça marche !"  
Adam brisa leur étreinte et courut vers le canard sous le regard amoureux de son petit copain.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mauvais. Vraiment mauvais. Je n'aime pas mon travail mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
> Honnêtement, je ne suis pas fier de moi et la fin semble vraiment précipitée. Je voulais la terminer très rapidement pour passer à autre chose. C'est probablement ma pire fic, mais je pense qu'il était intéressant de la partager de toute façon parce que nous apprenons de nos erreurs et nous n'avons pas à les détruire.
> 
> N'oubliez pas que faire de mauvaises choses est une façon d'améliorer les autres.
> 
> Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620097202728157184/comment-adam-a-adopt%C3%A9-un-canard-pendant-une


End file.
